ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Petpet Adventures 2: The New Adventures
Petpet Adventures 2: The New Adventures is a sequel to Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing. It uses all the Petpets as playable characters. The sequel plays like Skylanders. Story 2 years later after The Wand of Wishing, The Petpet's world is restored except for more enemies. With New Petpets coming, They are ready for a brawl. Figures The figures come in with a training card and a code to get the Petpet for your Neopets Account. List of Petpets #Snorkle #Kadoatie #Krawk (Starter) #Miamouse #Nuranna #Puppyblew #Uniocto #Poppit #Greeble #Warf #Pinklet #Angelpuss #Hornsby #Gathow #Doglefox (Starter) #Turdle #Plathydon #Fungree #Blooky #Huggy #Whoot #Flizzardo #Harris #Cadro #Babaa #Moltenore #Noil #Catamara #Wheelie #Pinceron #Buzzer #Bloopy #Trumpadon #Zumagorn #Bilguss #Chezzoom #Blibble #Snarhook #Walein #Pikis #Donksaur #Pawkeet #Spyder #Quadrapus #Flosset #Meepit #Wadjet #Geb #Anubis #Spirkle #Pfish #Frogarott #Splyke #Stego #Slorg #Mallard #Narwhool #Ghoti #Peadackle #Triffin #Hasee #Teasqito #Alkenore #Melvie #Boween #Ultra Pinceron #Kookith #Meekins #Avabot #Diddler #Screwtop #Bluna #Baby Blu #Ramosan #Hopso #Blurtle #Krawkadon #Horus #Selket #Bloop #Ghostkerchief #Floud #Gruslen #Cobrall #Cirrus #Rock #Primella #Khonsu #Neotark #Turtum #Walking Carpet #Symol #Mortog #Crokabek #Ganuthor #Karren #Snomorg #Meowclops (Starter) #Goulblee #Pwerko #Abominable Snowball #Sludgy #Bearog #Mirgle #Acko #Fir #Peo #Candychan #Polarchuck #Felf #Jinjah #Tigermouse #Barbat #Cheerlub #Powtry #Yullie #Raindorf #Baby Fireball #Reptillior #Snowbunny #Drackonack #Gulper #Faellie #Snowickle #Cyodrake #GX-4 Oscillabot #Khnum #Dua #Sutekh #Taweret #Mazzew (Starter) #Uggatrip #Ona #Spardel #Furwitch #Airax #Dragoyle #Fangy #Gallion #Weewoo #Deaver #Magtile #Scamander #Slugawoo #Stopngo 400 #Turmac #Whinny #Niptor #Flowper #Woolypapith #Icklesaur #Sharky #Bubbles #Slorgclops #Drakobunny #Noilkeet #Feepit #Zebie #Vullard #N-4 Info Retrieval Bot #Gremble #Goldy #Searex #Trunkard #Tenna #Tanizard #Wreathy #Lyins #Sauropod #Erisim #Magaral #Bartamus #Wuzzle #Snicklebeast #Zomutt #Meturf #Grackle Bug #Swabby #Carma #Babyca #Blobagus #Beekadoodle #Scarabug #Apis #Tasu #Frillabon #Crabula #Tapira #Seti #Vacana #Intesteen #Dribblet #Droolik #Gangee #Clompkin #Albat #Babith #Snorlkin #Arkmite #Snuffly #Kimbi #Goople #Ownow #Ettephant #Darpinch #Carmariller #Nuk #Teemyte #Baby Space Fungus #Minitheus #Eizzeil #Wibreth #Navibot #Grobrin #Sklyde #Psimouse #Shocket #Alabriss #Lizark #Pandaphant #Mastyxi #Chumablah #Quetzal #Drugal #Wain #Bika #Blorbis #Feloreena #Garooda #Quadrone #Tyrowbee #Barlow #Gabar #Felly #Dofery #Urgoni #Hippalop #Delfin #Flerper #Hoovle #Millipod #Dandan #Buzzler #Rotawheel #Roburg 3T3 #Lil Frankie #Tralbak #Spyven #Mibblie #Nedler #Rashpid #Bubblebee #Cybit #Skelly #Antwerph #Pofew #Phnard #Pepito #Bowla #Frowny #Quintilc #Filamen #Ukali #Kazeriu #Charnie #Stahkee #Taigar #Bikiwan #Noak #Naalala #Kateil #Cougi #Seece #Manjeer #Vaeolus #Altachuck #Hermiteese #Mimbi #Slymook #Hydruplit #Blorpulous #Garfir #Gobbler #Tencals #Crystacat #Snoogy #Momba #Slogmok #Gypmu #Sandan #Gwalla #Ombat #Blugar #Gikerot #Morkou #Kepru #Marlock #Magmut #Hoggir #Xepru #Lutra #Chuchuana #Blurgah #Werhound #Naleap #Turtmid #Hegelob #Juma #Screal #Crocalu #Mauket #Melton #Duocorn #Soreen #Palmplat #Orbulon #Staragus #Camelior #Gwortz #Zeeba #Aroota #Surzard #Djuti #Scado #Epuni #Blobikins #Kiiyak #Darblat #Schnelly #Griefer #Belonthiss #Patamoose #Razumi #Calabat #Ponka #Gnar #Crabby #Biyako #Tomamu #Skree #Tuceet #Caprior #Bazatlan #Robocrush #Urchull #Splime #Pickulsaur #Lellefisk Other Figures #Bogie #Capitive Shadow Wraith #Chiruck #Pile of Soot #Ditsy #Eustabee #Flightning Bug #Flishy #Floobix #Boobug #Frogler #Graffle #Gulpfir #GX-4 Haseebot #Haseepuss #Hooklen #Huggy Bear #Liobits #Moink #Moltenna #Peedleedoo #Petoot #Plumpy #Popblew #Romeep 3t3 #Skindle #Snauberack #Snotbunny #Spallard #Spoppy #Tanamurx #Weeble #Weebly #Wuzzer #Bearclops #Ada #Adagio #Albot #Altalaphus # Worlds *Maraqua (Turns your Active Petpet into Maraquan) Category:Neopets